


Down

by ijemanja



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Coulter/Serafina. Short. Possible furry leanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ellen m

 

 

(there is a flutter of grey feathers, soft as moonlight, when simian fingers twine their way down the breast of the great grey goose)

Soft. She doesn't see it, her eyes closed, her face turned away. She feels it, soft, under leathered monkey paw. She doesn't see but her hands make fists in the witch's rags. Rags, these silken cobwebs of clothes, so soft against bare skin. So cool, so delicious, and the taste of it on her tongue - the witch, she tastes of nothing but sin.

(a flurry of limbs and fur, wings spread and beat the air)

Laughter, then.

 _Sin?_ The witch speaks. _There is no such thing, child._

(the grey goose dips his head and the tip of his beak touches the upturned face of the golden monkey) and Marisa watches and shudders with fingertips light on her thighs and almost (never) believes it.

 


End file.
